


Beautiful Music

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [12]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gloves, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You want Mozart to break you.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart | Caster/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Beautiful Music

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ This is a commission for someone on Tumblr! Thank you so much for commissioning me, and I'm sorry exams had gotten in the way of me finishing this in a timely manner OTL
> 
> ★ This is my first time writing Mozart, but I definitely enjoyed it 👀 He's a very interesting character
> 
> ☆ Anyway, I hope you enjoy it regardless! ^^ And thanks again~

“Darling, don’t tell me you’re finished already! Come now, raise your head, my muse.” A small whimper left your mouth as you felt your lover’s fingers gently gripping your chin, raising your head up as to make eye contact easier.

Amadeus appeared to be enjoying this quite a bit. Earlier, you had brought up the idea of having him dominate you until you couldn’t even think. The fear of rejection loomed overhead as you both sat silently in front of each other. 

Your doubts immediately dissipated when Amadeus smiled, clapped his hands together and agreed. According to him, he had been wanting to try something different in the bedroom for a while now anyway.

He was just unsure of how to approach you with it. After all, it wasn’t as if the sex you both had was boring or lackluster in the slightest. A slight deviation from the norm was what excited you, facilitating you to ask in the first place. Yet, you hadn’t expected him to be _this_ invested in breaking your mind.

Amadeus began by tying your wrists together with a soft, satin cloth after you were free of all of your clothes. As you sat in the middle of your shared bed, you stared intently at your lover as he took off his shirt, leaving him in a pair of simple black pants.

You hadn’t realized he was still wearing gloves until his hands crept up your naked thighs, causing you to shiver in anticipation. Your lover looked to you as his hands continued roaming around before coming to a stop at the insides of your thighs.

His fingertips were mere inches from where you wanted them the most, but infuriatingly enough, he wasn’t moving. You grunted, slightly agitated as you attempted to wiggle your hips closer… Only for him to retract his hands further.

“Amadeus…” He could hear the obvious irritation in your voice, but he merely smiled in response.

“Yes, darling~?”

“Can you touch me properly? Please..?” You gave him your best pair of puppy dog eyes as you gentle pulled at your binds. Amadeus chuckled.

“Why, of course! All you had to do was ask, love.” Your lover bowed his head before sinking down your body, hands clutching your knees before pulling them apart.

A small blush bloomed across your cheeks as you watched him force your legs open to make room for himself. He had you spread out so far that you could feel your pussy lips beginning to part slightly. Your blush deepened…

“My love, could it be that you are embarrassed?” He asked in a playful tone while looking up at you from in between your legs.

Before you could respond, his fingers started to finally play with you; spreading your lips and pinching your clit. A shaky moan fell from your mouth as you started to get used to him touching you once more.

Although he was still teasing you, it felt amazing. While you wanted to ask for more, part of you also wanted to see just how much he would be willing to give you.

You decided to sit back and enjoy whatever it was your lover had made up his mind to do to you, which thankfully included his tongue inside you. You could feel your somewhat sensitive body quaking as his tongue began wiggling much more furiously, accompanied by one of his gloved fingers teasing around the ring of your asshole.

You were in absolutely no position to say no to him, but it wasn’t like you wanted to anyway… It took him a lot of prodding and preparation to finally get a single finger inside your ass. Even then, it was merely the tip of his finger and you still felt so full. It wasn’t unenjoyable in the slightest. Mozart’s fingers were all over you.

There were two pinching your clit while another joyfully played with your lovely fuckhole. Amadeus alternated between fucking you with his tongue, and licking up and down your slit while his fingers scissored inside your pussy.

Your eyes were squinted as a few tears spilled down your cheeks, head entirely too fuzzy. His fingers were taking over as he scissored them inside you, pushing them in deeper in accordance with the volume of your moans and whimpers.

"Aah, your voice is so very enticing, my dear Master. It is such a shame that I am not recording this, wouldn’t you agree?"

Your heart skipped at the thought of Mozart recording the sounds of him fucking you, just to get off to it later… However, knowing him, he would probably just use it as inspiration for new music.

 _“Mmh,_ continue to sing beautifully for me, my muse...” As he went back to gingerly licking you, you felt the urge to bury your fingers in his platinum blonde hair and yank him closer.

Yet, an urge was all it was, considering the fact that your hands were rendered immobile. You wanted to move, you wanted to touch him and yet…

“P-please, can’t I touch you, Amadeus? I want to...” You whimpered, once again struggling against your binds. You were aching to touch him.

"Patience, dear [Your Name]~." Mozart offered a small smile as he stared up at you, fingers still moving in and out of your holes.

You looked absolutely enticing with those tears and drool running down your cheeks and chin. Your expression was practically screaming “fuck me”. Not only that, but your juices were also drenching the sheets underneath you as well as his fingers.

From the way that you were tightening around his fingers and panting as if you couldn't take anything more, Mozart could see that you were painfully close to an orgasm.

“Darling, are you close~?” He asked, despite already knowing your answer. He could feel your quivering increase.

“Y-yes, I.. so close, p-please _mmh…”_ Amadeus hummed sweetly before his mouth was back on you.

As you chewed harshly on your bottom lip, you could feel your lover’s persistence and speed increasing. Had your arms been untied, you would’ve been practically flailing as his fingers pressed deeply into the meat of your thighs, holding you closer to his tongue as it wormed its way inside your pussy. It was all too much, you felt like… You were about to pass out.

“Amadeus! S-stop, please, pull awa-!” Your impending warning fell short as Mozart completely disregarded it and continued licking you until your back went rigid, mouth falling open as you came.

It felt different this time. You could barely see or hear anything, but you felt as if you were cumming over and over again. The only thing your mind registered was the fact that your loyal Servant, and lover, was chuckling happily to himself.

Once you were finally able to see again, you looked down at him, eyes widening at the sight. Mozart’s hair was slightly damp, but most of the lower half of his face was glistening with moisture.

The realization of what had transpired didn’t register in your mind until your eyes followed along with the slow movement of his tongue slithering across his lips. He looked positively _elated._

“Have you recovered yet, my dear? If so, we should continue. The night is still quite young, after all~.” It took you a few moments to register what had been said to you, given your current state.

You could feel him tenderly caressing your thighs as he spoke to you in a soft, gentle tone of voice. Feeling coherent enough to continue, you gave him a small nod and a hum. Mozart grinned toothily.

"Very well! Then, lie back and try to relax, sweetheart." You did as you were told while also attempting to relax your muscles.

Mozart watched your expression shift from discomfort to pleasure as he slowly fed his cock inside your pussy, inch by inch. Despite how tight you were, Amadeus maintained an even pace, beginning to move his hips forward until he was almost completely inside you.

“Relax, relax…" He cooed, hands firmly gripping your thighs before forcing your legs to wrap around his waist.

“It's k-kinda difficult to..."

"You _are_ the one who asked me to do this for you, darling. Don't tell me you've decided to back out now of all times?" You frantically shook your head in response.

"N-no! Of course not…" It would be foolish and a waste of time for you to back out of it now.

"Aaha, I see. Then…" Your voice cracked as you yelped his name in surprise, panting heavily in an attempt to regain your breath and composure.

At this point, he was pushing into you with enough force to cause your eyes to roll back and your back to arch off of the bed. Mozart bared his teeth as his hips snapped against your own.

The sharp crack of your flushed skin coming in contact with his own was all you could hear. A strangled cry left your lips whilst you continued to struggle with your restraints. You wanted to hold onto him as you came...

“My, my, you sure do sound like you’re close, my darling.” His melodic voice had obtained a deeper, more teasing lilt to it. He could tell you were getting close once more.

“W-will you let me cum, Amadeus?” You asked hopefully, peering at him with squinted eyes teeming with unspilled tears. He smiled back at you.

“Of course I will! But be warned, dear… If you intend to cum before me, _I_ intend to take from you until I’m satisfied.” You knew well enough that he was issuing you a fair warning, but… You couldn’t handle being denied at this point.

“Please…” Your eyes were still full of need until it was almost palpable. Amadeus was willing to give you what you wanted.

“Then, by all means, take your pleasure.” Although it was certain to come with a price, the only thing on your mind was having his seed inside you.

"Amadeus, I-I want it inside… Please cum inside me-!" A long string of unintelligible curses and variations of his name fell from your swollen, pouty lips as you reached your peak.

Even then, there was no time for you to relish in the afterglow of your orgasm as Amadeus continued fucking you. He kept pounding you until your juices began to fly out with each, brutal gyration of his hips.

His thrusting was practically forcing you further up the bed. Luckily, his tight grip on your hips was enough to anchor you down as he pounded into you roughly as opposed to how sweet he normally is. A slightly delirious smile began to slowly spread across your face. _This_ is what you had been wanting.

Mozart’s fingers roughly stilled your hips against his, the wet, swollen tip of his cock pressing against your cervix as his cum came out in hot, sticky ropes deep inside you. You were held completely still until _all_ of his warm seed had been fully emptied in your womb. It brought another sleepy grin to your face. Your lover chuckled.

“My dear, what could you possibly be grinning about?”

“Hmm, nothing… Just satisfied is all.” Although your speech was somewhat slurred, he could still understand you.

Not caring about the cleanup at that very moment, Mozart pulled you against his chest and hummed as his lips met with your damp forehead. His hands gently ran through your tangled hair as you began to shift into relaxation mode. Your eyes felt so heavy…

“Feel free to doze off at any time, my sweet muse. We have produced yet another magnificent piece of music tonight. You must be prepared for tomorrow as well~.” You groaned at his words and lightly smacked his chest, causing him to laugh.

“I only jest, dear. It is up to you if we decide to continue, after all... For now, you deserve a nice rest.” Amadeus' humming increased in volume after he finished speaking. You could tell he was trying to ease you into a deep slumber.

Your body was sore and you were exhausted, mentally and physically, yet you were still content. Wanting nothing more than to pass out with his arms holding you gently against his chest, you snuggled closer until your ear was pressed where his heart would be.

Just like that, you fell asleep with his nails running gently across your scalp, serene humming lingering in the air whilst you also listened to his heart.

It was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
